


Tedious Training

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Psyker invites Mastermind for a round of training.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker
Kudos: 2





	Tedious Training

“Psyker?” Mastermind called out hesitatingly.

Hesitatingly because said brawler had invited him to one of his training sessions. And while there was nothing particularly wrong with that in itself, it wasn’t quite clear if he had intended for him to join in and participate in said session or not. That was hardly an issue too, as he was sure Psyker wouldn’t force him to train—but the problem was that Psyker’s training regimens could be a little… intensive.

Where Mastermind preferred a simple workout, if that, or a light jog; Psyker would go all out—rigorous repetitions and set after set, straining his body, pushing his limits to the point of exhaustion.

… and that was all fine and dandy, and what he liked about Psyker. For the researcher himself? Mastermind figured he could live without.

Regardless, it was an invitation he accepted nonetheless. But why was it that he had to go looking for him? He rounded a corner of their house, wondering why the man couldn’t make clear where they were to meet.

Thinking of it though, it wasn’t as if there could be too many places Psyker would be, considering the lengths he went to train and the equipment he would use and require probably. Mastermind stood stumped, walking aimlessly now as he mentally went over all the spots Psyker could be and which of those spots he’d checked already when he heard a voice pulling him from his thoughts.

“—termind… Mastermind!”

At the call of his name, he looked up from his thoughts, eyes shifting around as to locate Psyker’s voice.

“Behind you,” He called again, chuckling, probably because of how confused Mastermind was.

He whirled around, at first his eyes trained front, expecting to see Psyker in one of his usual routines, but realized how quiet it was and how there was a lack of training equipment, not to mention how it sounded as if he were… well, lower. His eyes fell slowly down, head following the motion and he jolted slightly to see Psyker just lying on the floor. Mastermind’s surprise gave way to more confusion, staring blankly at the brawler.

“What?” Psyker laughed, catching on. “I’m doing sit-ups. You do know what those are—”

“Wh—Of course I do.” Mastermind’s voice almost incredulous, sounding offended that he assumed such a thing. “It just didn’t look like it, with you just sprawled there and all. Not to mention I was expecting…” He looked around at the more or less empty room, placing a hand on his hip. “More.” He then gestured to the simple foam map on which Psyker was currently occupying.

Psyker leaned back on his folded arms, grinning cheekily up at Mastermind. “More? You sound disappointed.”

He was actually. With Psyker’s more thorough training sessions, Mastermind could usually watch with each powerful punch thrown how his muscles moved with his body, could enjoy how much sheer force and strength Psyker had, could watch each flex, each slight movement of Psyker’s body, could enjoy the eventual removal of clothes; shredding his shirt, dumping it where other layers lay, and finally he could enjoy Psyker’s half naked body in its full glory, all those firm, hard details once hidden behind clothes now free for his eyes to roam and absorb and—

Mastermind coughed, catching how he had zoned to another world in his thoughts, a world with a less clothed Psyker.

Psyker, of course, caught on too, quite aware of how Mastermind loved his body. (He was aware that was part of the reason he ever came, after all.) His grin now turned shit eating. “You… _look_ disappointed too?”

Mastermind, however, was not in the mood for Psyker’s taunts. “Don’t you start.” While Psyker was more unabashed about that sort of thing, Mastermind was the opposite, and he didn’t need a full grown manchild to tease him about it nonetheless. As if those were his intentions in the first place anyway. Not wanting Psyker to try to drag it on further that brought him back to why it was he wasn’t doing his normal training. To which he asked, “Just sits-ups?”

“Yeah, why do you keep going on about that?”

Mastermind shook his head. “Nothing, nothing. We’re just going in circles. Though, I do hope you forgive me for not joining this round.” Even though the training was simple enough, and even though he would have more than likely had joined any other day, exercise was not on his list of to do today.

Psyker offered a lopsided grin, “‘s okay.” He sat upright and motioned with his finger, beckoning Mastermind to him. “Coz I didn’t want you to join, I wanted you to help.”

The scientist had propped himself up against a wall, arms folded comfortable just as Psyker started to call for him. Mastermind froze though, not moving from his spot. “How would I help you with this? I don’t even help you with your normal training.” He reached up to run a hand through his hair, fiddling with his bangs. “How could you need my help—?”

“Mastermind,” Psyker drawled his name, whining insistently as he stared at him. “Please?”

A brief moment passed before Mastermind resisted a roll of his eyes. He exhaled softly, quite slowly shredding the coat he usually donned before finally moving over to the mat to join Psyker. “So?” Mastermind mumbled, not fully convinced that Psyker quite needed his help. Though it bothered him, at the same time it made him happy. He ignored the bothered feelings in place of the lighter, happier feeling of being wanted and needed by Psyker.

“I wanted faster reps, so I just need you to anchor my feet down.”

Mastermind stared blankly as if to ask if that were all. When Psyker shot him a look, Mastermind conceded. “So, like… this?” He watched Psyker adjust himself a bit and then nodded the okay, adding to hold his feet down firmly. Mastermind put more pressure down on Psyker’s feet to hold them in place just in case and nodded back to Psyker. He watched Psyker, with ease, perform his sit-ups. Though not sure what else to do, he found himself spacing out—but only fleetingly as the faintest touch of lips against his drew him back to the present. Mastermind stopped to glare at Psyker dubiously.

“You’re not focusing,” Psyker chimed. 

Mastermind sputtered in disbelief, “Why should I need to? Besides, it was only for a moment.”

Psyker made a sound of disapproval in the back of his throat, “You’re not being a very good assistant.”

“I’m not your assistant.”

“You are now,” Psyker insisted as he sat up, making sure to flash a cheeky grin at Mastermind before going back down.

That struck something within Mastermind and he stiffened but only slightly. His expression changed, shifting from annoyance to some mix of sober and focused. He did ask Mastermind to help after all, and Mastermind did accept the invitation to, so the least Mastermind could do was something this simple. He readjusted his hold on Psyker’s feet, pressing firmly but not roughly and kept his eyes on Psyker’s form to make sure he wasn’t slacking or cheating his sit-ups.

Silence engulfed them, with nothing but the sound of fabric moving rhythmically against the mat’s material in their ears as Psyker kept steady timing with his movements.

Mastermind caught Psyker staring at him again, watching him. Something in the back of his head nagged him, but he opted to ignore it and focused on holding his feet down. He watched as Psyker went down and up, down and up, down and up and up some more. And closer? And even closer—until lips met his fully this time, but just as quickly Psyker pulled away, going back into his routine. It was so quick, Mastermind could hardly say anything but he managed to send a glare his way to which he saw Psyker make a face, as if to say he was done goofing off. The scientist, too, made a face before letting his expression go somber once again, focusing even more this time.

Psyker perfectly continued his sit-ups, maintaining a similar serious expression.

As Mastermind continued to apply pressure, he silently wondered how many sets of these Psyker planned on doing. His eyes trained on Psyker, shifting slightly as he sat there, preparing to ask his question. Psyker seemed to have picked up on it because he shot Mastermind an inquiring look as he sat upright, and just as Mastermind was opening his mouth, Psyker kept sitting up and up until—“Psyker!” Mastermind brought a hand up to his mouth, hiding a blush as the damn berserker had stolen yet another kiss.

“Buh-uh-uh,” Psyker effectively cut his yell off. “You’re not holding both my feet down.”

To which Mastermind realized he was right and shoved his hand down on the other foot none too gently (hoping Psyker had felt that), but opened his mouth to complain again, “You—Psyker—stop!” In between each pause, kiss after kiss was stolen, breaking Mastermind’s thoughts, interrupting his sentence. “Damnit, Psyker,” Mastermind mumbled under his breath, ducking his head down to hide the redness of his cheeks after the kiss assault had seemingly stopped.

Chuckling at the other’s embarrassment, Psyker sat up just barely, leaning his weight on one arm as he watched Mastermind. “I can’t help it. I’m sorry,” He whined lowly. His face, however, was anything but sorry.

Mastermind kept his head down, holding up a hand to the other, as if to gesture stop. He then mumbled, “How about you end for today? You’re not getting anything done.”

The look on Psyker’s face seemed to suggest otherwise. With his sly grin, he scooted his way closer to Mastermind and gently guided him to the mat. When Psyker saw the frantic look on the other’s face, he struggled in his hold having figured out Psyker’s plan. “C’mon, Mastermind! Just try a few. Then we can stop. It’s not like I’m asking you to do hand-to-hand combat, with your—cute wittle kicks.” He stifled a laugh.

Ignoring the baited tease, wanting very much to steer away from that territory, he chose not to comment on it. Instead a heavy sigh passed Mastermind’s lips in defeat, seeing Psyker was set with this silly little plan of his. “Must I…?” Mastermind mumbled under his breath, refusing to meet Psyker’s eyes as his lower lip jutted out.

“Just try a few.”

Another sigh, this time of acceptance, and Mastermind slowly lay back onto the mat. “Just try a few,” He repeated, mostly to himself, to prepare himself mentally with this daunting request he was about to fulfill.

Having swapped places with Mastermind, Psyker was now at the scientist’s feet, applying his weight to keep him in place. He nodded at the other to let him know it was okay to start.

At first, Mastermind simply lay there, eyes trained on nothing in the distance. He felt foolish doing this, somehow. Maybe it was because this wasn’t his… area of expertise and he didn’t want Psyker judging him. Ooh, how he could imagine the jabs and teasing remarks Psyker would make if he somehow slipped up or made a fool of himself. The thought alone made his ears burn, and the urge to roll to his side and curl up was making itself known. But he resisted. Instead, he exhaled lowly, realizing he was getting worked up over nothing. After all, he’d done this before. His eyes locked with Psyker’s eyes, eyes that seemed ever so pleased that Mastermind was trying. Closing them now, he slowly lifted his upper body.

“One,” Psyker cooed.

Mastermind’s eyes snapped opened, glaring at Psyker as if to ask _really?_

“Two,” Psyker continued, eyes crinkling at the corners as he grinned down at him.

Mastermind wanted to snap at him to shut up already.

“Three,” Psyker cooed again.

When Mastermind sat up again, he opened his mouth to yell at Psyker but the feeling of soft lips against his dawned upon him, making him halt altogether.

Psyker already had an answer for the face Mastermind was making at him, “What? I can’t reward you for doing a job well done and going along with this?”

Trying to cover up his embarrassment, Mastermind muttered lowly to himself, “I’ve only done but three,” lowering himself back onto the mat and rising again. The exaggerated praise, normally would have irked him, had the opposite effect instead: doing nothing to quell his rising embarrassment. His face was flushed as he rose again. He noticed Psyker did not try again, but could tell the brawler seemed to be restraining himself, eyes focused on his lips. Mastermind felt his cheeks flare with heat.

More time passed, somewhere around the double digits of his repetitions, Psyker started again. Psyker leaned to meet him, and Mastermind couldn’t do much but let him. However, instead of a simple innocent press of the lips. He deepened the kiss, tugging on Mastermind’s bottom lip after, a silent demand that Mastermind knew meant one thing—more. When Mastermind didn’t exactly oblige him, Psyker pulled back. His voice, however, was hoarse; his eyes had clouded over, muttering but one word, “Sorry.”

That set off warning bells in Mastermind’s head. He knew that voice, knew that look all too well. He shifted against the mat in slight anticipation, but for what? Would Psyker make more advances on him? The thought and possibilities alone made him shudder this time, his imagination providing vivid details.

When Mastermind regarded the brawler once more, he didn’t look so distracted this time. He wish the same could be said for him as he fought back the blush threatening to rise from his neck up. Psyker had… successfully worked him up, to say the least. Mastermind wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep doing these sit-ups at this rate, feeling blood quickly rushing south. He exhaled loudly as a means to take his mind of his growing problem.

Psyker noticed Mastermind’s newfound restlessness and tilted his head. A brief moment of silence, and then his voice, surprisingly clear this time, cut through Mastermind’s thoughts, “How about a few more then we call it quits?”

“This wasn’t even my training,” Mastermind muttered behind false annoyance, when really he was trying to fight down the embarrassment surging through him. Mastermind heard Psyker encouraging him to do at least one more. With much reluctance, Mastermind managed another sit-up, not at all surprised to see Psyker leaning into his space. There was hardly any room in between them, their faces mere inches apart.

Psyker was staring heatedly into Mastermind’s face, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Good work,” he said simply, but his voice didn’t match with what he was saying, with how he was acting. His eyes boring intently into Mastermind’s eyes.

This made Mastermind look everywhere but at Psyker, shifting ever so slightly against the mat. He mimicked Psyker, hesitatingly, “Good work.” But no sooner than the words left his mouth did he feel lips crashing down on his once again. Mastermind made a muffled sound, probably in protest, but any words of protest were soon lost to the sensual kiss he was sharing with the brawler. When Mastermind pulled back, a tongue ran along his lips, tempting him back. Mastermind gasped, relishing in the feel of Psyker’s tongue running along his lips and mouth, teasing the roof of his mouth.

Without even realizing it, Mastermind had looped his arms around Psyker’s neck, as a means to pull him closer because _more_ —he wanted more.

Psyker picked up on this and hummed against the other’s lips, feeling nails lightly scratch the nape of his neck. In response, Psyker felt his eyes roll slightly to the back of his head as he resisted a shiver, the teasing touch of fingertips in the same area leaving goosebumps in their wake. Without too much warning, Psyker pressed their bodies together, not leaving an inch between them, not at all minding the sudden grind of his growing erection against Mastermind’s already hardened dick. More muffled whines and gasps danced in his ears, fueling his arousal more and with quick haste he descended upon the other, pinning his hands to the mat.

Mastermind, in need of air now, parted with gasps spilling from his lips. Whines followed his gasps, feeling Psyker’s knee slowly brush over his erection and Mastermind’s hips moving eagerly to meet the much welcomed touch. Mastermind wiggled his hands, an attempt to free his wrists, but came to a halt upon feeling a tongue dragging up, up, up his neck—“Gods, Psyker,” Mastermind whined, eyes closing shut in absolute pleasure. But no, that’s not why he’d broke the kiss, why he’d feebly tried to free his hands. “Psyker,” Mastermind tried again, “P-Psyker… not here.” As to remind them both, Mastermind squirmed against the foam mat.

There was a low rumbling sound, and reluctantly Psyker pulled back and sat up to look Mastermind in the eyes. “Then, where?” His words were brisk, to the point, his voice brimming with impatience—or rather, lust and imminent desire for the man beneath him, indecisively saying yes but no because “not here.” When there wasn’t much of an answer, Psyker recollected himself by releasing a heavy puff of air, a silent sigh. He raked a quick hand through his messy locks and offered one of his lopsided grins to Mastermind, pecking a series of kisses against his cheek. Kisses for reassurance. “Alright, c’mon you,” he said as he offered his hand to Mastermind.

Bashfully, quietly, he took the berserker’s hand in his. Using Psyker’s weight, he pulled himself up and forward, stumbling into his arms. He felt yet another kiss pressed upon his cheek, as if to say _careful_ , and then Psyker’s voice full of playfulness whispered, “Lead the way.”

That did nothing to ease his embarrassment swelling through him, the warmth on the tip of his ears and the back of his neck, and the growing need building up again in his dick.

Mastermind bit back a groan, settling to nod for affirmation rather than trusting his probably hoarse voice. Just mere steps before the entrance, the scientist stopped in his tracks when he felt Psyker tugging at his hand. It was a gentle gesture, one that made him slowly whirl to face Psyker. Confused, embarrassed, and aroused all in one led Mastermind to settle on some awkward smile, cheeks red with warmth as he shot what he hoped was a questioning look.

Psyker grinned when Mastermind finally faced him fully, leaning down for what he planned to be a sweet kiss except… he stopped, eyes trailing past Mastermind, a little to the side.

“What is it?”

It was easy for Psyker to pick up on the uncertainty, with the waver of his voice and hesitation in words, and took action to rectify that immediately. Linking his fingers with Mastermind’s and moving a step closer, he gave another reassuring smile as he gaze switched back to Mastermind.

“You’re still not saying anything.”

Ah, good, there was the usual feisty Mastermind.

“I have,” and Psyker maintained the same smile, stepping another step into Mastermind’s space, “an idea.”

As close as Psyker was, Mastermind allowed him but also took a step back to get better comfortable, echoing Psyker, “An idea?”

“An idea,” Psyker repeated, grin still spreading. Eyes darted down to stare at Mastermind’s lips, then up once to meet his gaze. Psyker resisted the devilish grin that he could feel creeping on his lips, as he pressed a simple kiss to Mastermind’s lips, in hopes he would return it.

He did. But that wasn’t all, Mastermind kept his lips firmly pressed to Psyker’s lips, quite enjoying the feel of both their lips melding together so nicely. When he angled himself, adjusting his head slightly for a deeper kiss, he felt something solid gently tap the back of his head. To which Mastermind gradually pulled away as he tried to glance behind him because… what?

But before he could process too much more of the situation, he found himself pressed further to whatever was solid behind him which he quickly identified as the wall. It didn’t take much to realize what Psyker’s idea was suddenly. With his face absolutely read, warmth radiating from his cheeks, Mastermind proceeded to hiss, “H-here!?”

Much to Mastermind’s chagrin, the mischievous twinkle in his eye, along with the curl of his lips forming quite the devilish smile was all the answer Mastermind needed. For added measures, probably to tease or irritate him further, Psyker nipped at his lips.

He snapped his head in the other direction to avoid Psyker’s teeth, trying to put space between them though a futile notion. “Really—!?” But Mastermind, too caught up in his embarrassment and the sudden situation, failed to realize that was exactly what Psyker wanted. Squirming did nothing to ease how easily he was able to suddenly feel lips latching, mouthing, kissing fervently everywhere along his neck.

But if Psyker kept doing that, kept kissing at his neck like—a nip there, lap of the tongue into a kiss after—“Mmm,” Mastermind moaned softly after sometime, eyes screwing shut as he found himself spiraling lower and lower into the tantalizingly slow pleasure Psyker was giving him. Gods, was it slow, so slow, he could feel the tip of his tongue, tracing up his neck before he nipped at it, and then pressing deep, sloppy kisses. Before Mastermind knew it, his arms were looping around Psyker’s neck once more, inviting him to _please_ continue. 

Psyker grinned against Mastermind’s neck, making sure that the other felt it. “I see there are no more complaints.” He laughed when the only response to his smirk and comment was a haughty sound turned to a whine for more as Psyker bit lightly at a pulse point along his neck.

“Because,” Psyker reached for Mastermind’s arms, then hands to bring them front, all too pleased with himself to watch Mastermind’s expression change from needy to confusion. “I want you,” He raised Mastermind’s arms just slightly, “Right now.” His voice was heavy with lust as he pinned Mastermind’s wrists once more, using this chance to close what minute space was left between them.

There were certainly no more complaints from the scientist as he cried out at the suddenly closeness—or rather, the sudden knee against his erection.

“I want to take you right here Mastermind, gods,” And Psyker dove to nip at whatever skin he could, leaving small angry marks which he went back over with kisses and licks, quite enjoying the way Mastermind squirmed whenever he went over a bite mark.

“Psyk—ah!” With all of Mastermind’s thrashing, arching to meet Psyker’s mouth and hips moving desperately to grind against Psyker’s knee, he was slowly melting, unable to form a complete sentence already. “Please,” he cried out, “Please…!” Tugging at his wrists did him no good, but he did so anyway, because if he could just touch himself—or even Psyker, something, anything, just please.

“Please?” Psyker mimicked, stopping to watch the frantic Mastermind. He’d long stopped moving his knee, but Mastermind hadn’t stopped moving, grinding against him nonetheless. Chewing on his bottom lip, he watched Mastermind rut on his knee more, softly panting his name. “Fuck,” Psyker hissed, digging his nails into Mastermind’s hips to get him to stop. “Strip,” He commanded.

Which actually made Mastermind stop, briefly, as he whined at the order, throwing his head back. Stripping, usually both their favorite part, was mostly skipped however not entirely. Clothes were quickly shredded, though, not too hastily. Mastermind placed his hands just above Psyker’s waistband, grinning ever coyly as he pressed his hands none too gently, dipping just below his pants only to go back up, up to where his hands were greeted with muscles flexing, moving along his hands, tightening as he dug impatient nails along the skin.

Psyker hissed, throwing his head back, then leaning forward to bury his face in the nook of Mastermind’s neck. He’d been fumbling with Mastermind’s damned vest and shirt when he felt—still felt, even—hands tracing, mapping, exploring hungrily everywhere even though the long sought objective of removing his pants had been completed. A soft laugh passed his lips, but then he choked on that chuckle when he felt a wandering hand drift lower quite unexpectedly.

“Yes?” Mastermind hummed, quite happy with the reaction, hand drifting lower and brushing his erection with feather light fingertips then moving to cup and fondle his balls, massaging gently patterns.

Psyker cried out, thrusting wildly into his hand, groaning rather breathlessly, “Mastermind!” He knew he was at his mercy, but was surprised (and disappointed) when Mastermind didn’t continue, pulling down the offending underwear. He exhaled a shaky sigh, feeling his boxers finally pool at his feet. Kicking them away, he used the opportunity to make quick work of Mastermind’s shirt. He did take a moment to slowly rake nails from his sides down to his hips, which resulted in pulling just the reaction he wanted from Mastermind. He shot a heated gaze up at Mastermind, watching him writhe towards his touch, mouth agape as a shuddering gasp passed his lips. Psyker busied himself with decorating Mastermind’s chest and collarbone in teasing kisses.

Another shaky gasp passed Mastermind’s lips. All too impatient with Psyker’s kisses, he began to swiftly remove his own pants, and even stripping his underwear too.

Eyes shifted to the pool of clothes then back to the bare Mastermind before him, eyes that did not miss a single of inch of skin, eyes savoring the sight before him, eyes that were quickly clouding with lust again. His fog of lust momentarily dissipated though, briefly replaced with confusion as Mastermind suddenly pulled him close. His lust was quick to return full force, along with a long moan of Mastermind’s name in the other’s ear, as he wrapped a hand around bother their dicks, pumping them at a speed he wanted.

“Ah… aah!” His voice raised in octaves as his hand ran along the length of their dicks. Mastermind’s eyes then screwed shut, legs already trembling at the immense pleasure he was feeling. He flicked his wrist, dragging warm fingertips down twitching, throbbing dicks, down to the base before going back up towards the heads, thumbing at the slit for precum.

Psyker tried his best not to thrust too much, too fast or wildly, into Mastermind’s hands, but found it was near futile. He buried his face deeper into the crook of Mastermind’s neck, presses kisses in the spots he knew he liked. Pulling him closer, their dicks rubbed even more, drawing moans from them both in near sync. Allowing their erections to be pressed closer gave Mastermind more ways to tug, and flick his wrist. Psyker joined too, mostly thumbing at their heads to slicken their dicks, collecting drops of precum on his fingers.

But that wasn’t his goal anyway. He moved his hands, regretfully, from their dicks and Mastermind shuddered, whining and moaning pitifully at the loss of extra contact into his ear, “Please—Psyker!” Psyker, forced back a moan, doing his best to resist his plea. Instead, he brought Mastermind closer, at a slight angle as his slicked fingers disappeared.

Mastermind, disappointed that Psyker’s hand didn’t find their way back to their dicks, continued to whimper. “Psyker, please—Psyk?” Mastermind jolted abruptly at a new sensation, fingers coiling and uncoiling in time with his jerks. “Psyker—aah! Mmmm!” Soon, Mastermind was a muddle of heavy pants and weak chants because Psyker had found his prostate already and if he kept rubbing, hitting it, just—like—that—“Psyk, please, Psyker, yes!” Distractedly, he continued to pump both their dicks the best he could, his hips a jerking mess making it quite hard. 

The loud cries of his name was all the encouragement Psyker needed, grunting, he dove his fingers without relenting, not sparing Mastermind a moment to catch his breath, chaining chant after chant after delicious chant of his name dancing around in his ears. Psyker hissed, feeling his dick twitch just at the sound alone, “Fuck, Mastermind…!”

“Psyker, Psyker, stop, Psyk, please—!”

That caught the brawler’s attention quite fast, groaning because, “Why?” His patience was ice thin, and as much as he loved teasing Mastermind, was now really the time?

Mastermind let go of both their dicks, for but a second, shifting slightly as he pulled Psyker closer at an angle comfortable for him. He tilted his head as he watched Psyker’s expression speak nothing but confusion. Chuckling, he took ahold of Psyker’s dick, pumping it, smile anything but coy—seductive as he watched him with lidded eyes. “Because,” Mastermind wrapped a leg, abruptly, around Psyker who instinctively caught it, helping him adjust. “I want to you to,” Mastermind leaned up to press his lips to Psyker’s ears, who was unsure whether to moan or whine, shiver or writhe. “Fill me up all the way. I want,” And Mastermind angled just the tip of his dick at his entrance, shamelessly twitching in anticipation, ready for Psyker’s dick. He continued, licking his lips, then pressing them to Psyker’s ear, whispering, “Your dick deep, _deep_ ,” Mastermind made a popping sound on the “p” as he stressed _deep_ , chuckling. “Inside of me, Psyk.” And for further emphasis, he rocked his hips, running his entrance against the head of his dick, moaning unabashedly.

“Holyfuckingshit,” was all Psyker could manage through clenched teeth, Mastermind’s little show, his dirty words all going straight to his dick. None too gently, he hefted Mastermind’s leg more, Mastermind whining in the process, and thrusted once, deep and then shallow. There were moans—Psyker wasn’t sure if it was him and then Mastermind, or vice versa, but Psyker thrusted in that similar fashion, pulling a string of moans from Mastermind, mixed with cries of his own too.

It didn’t help any that Mastermind somehow tugged Psyker closer, allowing for an even deeper angle. Or did Psyker press even closer to him? Mastermind wasn’t quite sure himself, very much beyond coherent thought at this point, his vocabulary limited to Psyker’s name and “fuck, there, _there_!” and “please more!” and any mix of the three.

Psyker grunted in time with his thrusts, focusing on Mastermind’s cries so he knew how deep or how fast to pound the other. A whine slipped past his lips, “Gods, Mastermind, you sound fucking amazing….” Psyker was amazed he could form that much of a sentence, laughing softly at himself for it, then busying himself with covering skin in harsh bites, particularly Mastermind’s neck.

Cry after cry tumbled from Mastermind as he met Psyker’s dick halfway, bouncing on top of him, rolling his hips desperately, anything to feel Psyker so deep, as if he wasn’t deep enough, pounding deeply against his walls. “Psyker!”

The brawler pinned one of Mastermind’s hands to the wall, as he had noticed a sneaking hand trying to pump his own dick. For that, he drove even harder into Mastermind, his thrusts becoming just as shallow as they were quick, able to feel Mastermind tightening around him and how his dick would throb painfully, fluids weeping from the glistening head.

An idea crossed Psyker’s hazy mind. An idea he wanted very much to put into action, very much intent on finally bringing Mastermind full pleasure and bliss.

He released his hand, which the far gone Mastermind could not care about in the least. And without too much difficultly, hooked Mastermind’s other leg around him, allowing Mastermind to wrap both his legs around him. It worked to Psyker’s favor, because he could feel how much deeper he could reach inside of Mastermind, not to mention just how much louder and vocal the change of angle brought him and how much tighter Mastermind would clench around him.

“Gods—Psyk, Psyk yes, yes, Psyker,” Mastermind muffled himself, briefly, only to cry out again. “Psyker,” Mastermind sounded urgent, probably because he wouldn’t hold out much longer. “Psyker, p-please… with me.” He ducked his head into the crook of Psyker’s shoulder, unsure if he heard him. “Come with me, please, right now—aaah!”

The sheer raggedness of Mastermind’s voice, coupled with how he raked his nails from the nape of his neck down his back, Psyker couldn’t help but to come. His breath hitched as he felt himself unravel at nearly the same time as Mastermind, feeling come leak and drip against warm skin. Psyker shuddered, hips jerking a few more times. He comfortably held Mastermind bundled against him, supporting their weight easily before he moved to pull out. Except, Mastermind wouldn’t quite let him, wrapping his shaky legs around him tighter.

Psyker confused, breathlessly asked, “What is it?”

“…you came a lot,” Mastermind turned his head the other way. “Don’t pull out here—shower. You’re sweaty from your training,” He murmured against his shoulder.

“But I hardly worked up a sweat from that.” Psyker smirked at the hiding Mastermind. He clucked his tongue, “If ya wanted to shower with me after that much—”

Mastermind hissed loudly, “Not a word! We’re going to shower now.”

Psyker submitted easily, quite looking forward to training with Mastermind again.

**Author's Note:**

> still love this one
> 
> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
